


netflix (and no chill)

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also they make brownies, lots of cuddling and lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata visits Oikawa in which lots of cuddles ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	netflix (and no chill)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/gifts).



> WOWOWOWOWO HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU MEME !!  
> I tried to write oihina for you and I hope you like it but damn this is a mess and I'm sorry 
> 
> As always I didn't read over this even though I really should because I'm 100% positive I have a million fuck ups but this took wayyyy to long to write and I just want to get it out before the end of the day jc

It was Hinata’s turn to visit, he insisted that he visit this time because usually it was Oikawa that took the trip to Hinata’s. When Hinata suggested this to his boyfriend, Oikawa wasn’t even reluctant about it and said he couldn’t wait for the weekend to come fast enough.    
  
Hinata was buzzing with excitement, the air was chilly and only made his blood run even faster. He had only visited Oikawa’s a handful of times in the last few month of them dating, and it was in the awkward stage of their relationship where they didn’t know each other well enough and what was okay and what was not. Now they were well past that stage and Hinata was ready to enjoy his stay and relax, and not have his mother and Natsu annoying the older boy, though Oikawa always insisted he didn’t mind, and Natsu was a joy to be around.  _ Sure. _ __   
__   
Gripping onto the strings of his hoodie Hinata was hopping on the heels of his feet, grinning like a goon. He had texted Oikawa that he wasn’t too far when he was a few houses down, so when he went to knock on the door it was quickly ripped open Oikawa on the other side looking like he was ready to devour Hinata.    
  
“Shou-chaann~”    
  
Hinata’s grinned widened impossibly further and he hopped right into outstretched arms.     
  
“Oikawa-saann!!”    
  
The hug was short lived when Hinata was lightly shoved away, Oikawa giving the younger one a stern stare, “Shou-chan. We talked about this.” Hinata gulped. They have talked about this. Quite frequently actually. Hinata was always hesitant to call Oikawa any of the nicknames he actually had for him. He didn't know why but it just made him nervous for some reason, it felt really… intimate? 

  
“T-Tooru.”    
  
Hinata’s breath was knocked right out of him when he smooshed back into Oikawa’s broad chest. They hugged it out outside for another minute, and then took the hug fest back inside to snuggle up on the couch.    
  
Once under the safety of a thick blanket and in the arms of his boyfriend, Hinata was given a remote and therefore the almighty power of being able to choose any movie of his liking on Netflix. Oikawa nuzzled into Hinata’s hair, causing the smaller of the two to laugh saying that it tickled.    
  
“Oh that tickles?” the tone of voice Oikawa took on was a warning of nothing good going to happen in the next seconds to come, “Want to know what else tickles?”    
  
Dropping the remote on the floor and lunging off of Oikawa’s lap Hinata tried for dear life to escape the setter’s grasps, but his hands were quick to latch onto Hinata’s tiny hips and pull him onto the ground. Oikawa had Hinata pinned onto the floor arms above his head, hips griped in between Oikawa’s legs.    
  
“Oi- T-Tooru. Please no, don’t!” Hinata wiggled in anticipation, body twitching, his heart beating twice as much as normal. He just wanted to watch movies and cuddles, but it seemed like death by tickles was how this day would go considering the amount of mercy Oikawa would give him. Which was  _ none. _ He didn’t even duke it out in Tokyo, R.I.P. Hinata Shouyou.    
  
The floor was hard against Hinata’s back, and Oikawa’s legs thigh grip proved to be pretty distracting. Oikawa, the jerk, was grinning down at Hinata looking rather smug about the situation, his chocolate eye held a hint of mischief, growing narrow by second. And in a blink of an eye Hinata had a face full of Tooru, noses nudging together, breaths intermingling. Their lips brushed together, Hinata sucked in all the air into his lungs and closed his eyes, but they bulged open when hands poked madly at his side.    
  
Bucking wildly, Hinata screamed and squirmed. Oikawa, the traitor! Deceived and breathless Hinata was in a fit of tears, his only thoughts and instincts was that he needed to get away. Throwing in the white flag and, hoping,  _ praying,  _ that one Oikawa could hear him through all of his gasps, and two if he did that he actually listen. But it seemed like some sort of dived intervention had heard Hinata on this day and decided to give him a break, because as soon as the tickling started it had stopped.    
  
Sweaty, breathless, and in pain, Hinata was definitely done and dead for the day.    
  
“Bye Tooru. I’m dead,” Hinata paused to suck in a few breaths of air a wipe away the sweat on his forehead, “I think I’ll take my leave.”   
  
“What! Shou-chan nooo!!” pushing at Hinata’s limp body the older boy whined, “It was just a little fun, Shou-chan, and you just got here! What about the movie? And then I had plan-” Hinata shoved his hand onto Oikawa’s mouth, stopping him from rambling on any further.    
  
“I was kidding, Tooru. About the leaving, not about the being dead part though.”    
  
Slumping down Oikawa covered Hinata’s body with his own, “Ahhh good! You scared me for a second.” Pouting, he cuddled against Hinata’s limp body moving off him so he could breath, because Oikawa was a very considerate boyfriend, thank you very much!    
  
But cuddling on the hard floor wasn’t very comfortable and so they moved on back to the couch. Well more like Oikawa lugged Hinata back on the couch and he cuddled up around him. Once both were laying down snug and in a optimal cuddling position, Oikawa put the remote back in Hinata’s hand and gave him a sweet kiss on the crown of his head as a wordless apology. Hinata smiled into his chest as he scrolled through Netflix glad to be in loving arms.    
  
The movie they chose- Hinata chose- was a cute little animated movie with a simple plot line, but made Oikawa cry all the same, he was  _ weak  _ damn it! Trying not to get his disgusting snot in Hinata’s hair, Oikawa noticed that the smaller one was completely knocked out. His breath feathery and snores light. Chuckling Oikawa turned off the T.V. and sunk deeper into the couch and nosed against Hinata’s hair, plunging into a doze.    
  
What Oikawa thought was a doze was actually a full hour of a deep sleep. What seemed to wake Oikawa was the absence of a human body pillow and a groan coming from the floor. Whipping away the drool from his cheek and looking over the couch, Oikawa gasped but couldn’t stop the ugly chortle that ripped out of him at the sight of a crumpled Hinata  _ still sleeping _ on the floor with the blanket half on him and half still on the couch.   
  
Reaching down Oikawa stroked Hinata’s soft puffed cheeks, smiling when he nudged into Oikawa’s touch. Humming softly Oikawa slipped back onto the floor next to the other bringing down the blanket completely and a couch cushion, Oikawa tucked Hinata into his chest and dozed off for the second time.    
  
When Oikawa woke up again, Hinata was gone again and the blanket neatly tucked against Oikawa. A racket from the Kitchen caused Oikawa to worry because Hinata in the Kitchen was always a disaster.    
  
“Shou-chan!” Oikawa didn’t know how he got himself in such a tangled mess from just getting up but he tripped over the blanket and landed straight onto his ass, but lucky for his ass he landed on the pillow. It still hurt though. Get up more carefully this time, Oikawa kicked the blanket away and rubbed his slightly sore bum all the way to the kitchen and sighed in relief when he saw that Hinata was only taking out various pots and pans.    
  
Hinata looked more chipper than usual and when he saw Oikawa in the kitchen he glowed. “To-kun!” bouncing towards him Hinata gave Oikawa a huge a hug a quick peck on soft lips. Oikawa a bit surprised at the other -Hinata was notoriously shy when initiating “bold” acts like kissing, even the small pecks.- but hugged him as tightly as he could without hurting him.    
  
“What up Shou-chan? You seem lively.” Pushing back Hinata’s bangs Oikawa looked down into twinkling brown eyes and felt his heart swell twice it’s size. He couldn’t love anyone more than he love Shouyou, he made his life more bright, and all around more joyful and lighthearted. Shouyou was a pure joy to be around the bounce in his step always apparent, and it had a great affect on the people around him; Shou’s light touching everything around him.    
  
The grin on Hinata’s face looked borderline painful, “I’m just happy I get to spend the day with you!” his eyes squinting up, smile absolutely binding. “Also, well ha! I woke up first because I got hungry - by the way how did we end up on the floor? Anyway I was hungry, and I was looking through the pantry when I saw a box of brownies!!”    
  
“Hmm brownies huh, well let's make them yeah?”   
  
“Yess!!” Small powerful fists pumped in the air and wiggling away from Oikawa’s grasp, Hinata gripped onto the milk chocolate brownie mix, so excited he was vibrating.    
  
Chuckling Oikawa ruffled Hinata’s hair and put away half of the bowls and pans the boy had taken out, keeping one for mixing the ingredients and another dish for actually baking the brownies. Going to the fridge and taking out the eggs and butter, he put them next to the oil that was already out on the counter. Pre-heating the oven Oikawa turned to Hinata hands on his hip, he used his captain voice.   
  
“Alright Shou-chan, you butter up the dish and I’ll put all the ingredients in the bowl and then we’ll mix it together alright?”    
  
Glancing up at Oikawa, Hinata put the box back on the counter and straightened his shoulders up and saluted to the captain, “Yes sir!”    
  
From then on it was a mess of giggles and batter. Hinata had gotten a good amount of the brownie mix on his face unsurprisingly, Oikawa leaned down and ran a finger through the batter on Hinata’s face and made a show of licking it off his finger causing Hinata to nearly explode and Oikawa to laugh like a goon.    
  
Brownies in the oven, timer set, the two boys sat in front of the oven one impatiently waiting while the other tried to get their boyfriends attention.    
  
“lets clean your face Shou-chan.” Oikawa took Hinata’s head in between both of his palms, and turned his head away from the oven, chocolate was smeared all over Hinata’s nose and chin.    
  
“But we have to make sure the brownies don’t burn!”   
  
“Which is exactly why we set a time. Now c’mon Shou-chan you have chocolate all over your face!”    
  
Pouting Hinata crossed his arms, and reluctantly face completely towards Oikawa.    
  
“Now there we go.” Grinning, Oikawa leaned more into Hinata’s personal space, from this close he could see each individual eyelash, the light freckles the specked across his face, how quickly Hinata’s face went to a crimson cherry.    
  
“What are you d-doing Tooru?”    
  
“Well cleaning of course!”    
  
Closing the in the space completely Oikawa kissed at Hinata’s chin, the tiny bit of chocolate wiped away with pink lips. Tongue peeking out Oikawa licked his lips and kissed at Hinata’s nose, repeating the process. Hinata’s breath quivered, when Oikawa’s lips brushed with his own, voice a wisp he declared Hinata “all clean”, and when warm smooth lips met chapped ones they melted into each other.    
  
A beep sounded off faintly in the background, and Oikawa was thrown back. Surprised and annoyed, Oikawa was just ditched for a batch of brownies. But with Hinata practically buzzing, Oikawa never really could stay annoyed for long with Hinata, however that didn’t stop him from screaming at him for trying to take the brownies out of the oven without oven mitts. 

**Author's Note:**

> [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCdGhVsEFSE)


End file.
